shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Skyline Pirates/@comment-4080028-20150213103434/@comment-3507136-20150213181337
O_O!! This was a major delight to read upon my return paha!! XD Thank you ever so much pal! I feel the need to ask where this has come from!? XD I uh... I am prepared! O-o' Hmmm that is a very interesting question indeed... and so many to consider! Well this may be a fun yet difficult one! So I hope you stay with me as I answer Yukimura!!! This is just for you! :D Nova - His colour would be an incredibly shiny gold. One that's shine is only outdone by that of the sun! Despite the fact he kind of wears all black and has black hair! DON! He would be considered... hmmm... that is indeed a hard question! I suppose he would be a wolf! Because of his ability to go alone or in a pack! Either way he's fierce! As for his nationality... That is indeed a difficult one. But I'd like to say he would be British. Yeah. That'll do for now paha! Drake - His colour would most certainly be red. Fire red. For emphasism. He would be one of two, a black rhinoceros, as to emphasize my point on Dragon Hunter Combat. Or a Komodo Dragon. Because dragon. His nationality would be Russian. For his toughness and fondness for alcohol. All hail the motherland am I right? Leo - When I think of Leo's colour. A sandy yellow comes to mind. In terms of animal I guess Leo would be quite obviously a Lion. Or lioness if you really want to pick on him. Leo's nationality would be Egyptian. Easily peasily. Rose - Her colour would most definitely be an Ice blue, or lilac. To resemble her beauty and girly nature. Her animal would be an Arctic Fox. Not sure why, but it called out to me. Like a siren. weird.... Rose' nationality would be French. After all... Paris is the city of love, and rose is all about that. :3 Archon - Archons colour would be a firm wooden brown. Without a doubt. His animal would definitely be a large Grizzly bear. Kind and fiercely protective over his own. His nationality would be Norwegian. At least I think that is the most viking of choices right? Scarlett - It would be Green. A rather bright green, but not as bright as lime. As her animal would be a Squirrel. Her nationality would probably be Irish paha xD Primo - He doesn't really have a color... but if he did... it would be rainbow! Why you ask? Because Primo doesn't follow rules. *badass pose* His animal would be a chimpanzee.. an incredibly hyper one at that. While his nationality would most defintiely be American. Bane - Silver, without a doubt because of the metallic feel of it. If not silver then grey would be a close second! Pwahaha! His animal would be a magpie. It's kind of self explanatory but if you don't get it that's ok ^^ His nationality would definitely be Japanese due to them being the most highly advanced in technology so far in our time. Tarakudo - His colour would be a luscious crimson. Not entirely sure why, but most of his personalities prefer that colour. Heh. While his animal would be somewhere along the lines of an Armadillo. While he keeps his defences up with multiple personalities, his behaviour can be deemed pretty cute. His nationality would be American without a doubt. Silver - Being blind... he wouldn't really have a colour.... But I suppose you could say his would be orange. A reminder of his brother Marcus. His animal would be a Ferruginous Hawk, a swift and powerful bird. While his nationality would be German. Salamander - ORANGE!! ORANGE!! EVERYTHING ORANGE!! The colour of a true cooks flaming ambition!! His animal would be a ... hmm.... otter I guess ^^ while his nationality would be along the lines of South African. Ice - Ice's colour would be white. Despite what his hair colour, name and most clothing would suggest. He would be an arctic wolf. Similar to his brother but under different weather situations haha xD While his Nationality would be Spanish. hehe didn't see that one coming did you? +_+ Petal '''- Her colour would be purple. Definitely, or an old yellowy colour that you'd find on a bone in an archeological dig! She would be a panther and her nationality would be British. '''Ruby - Her colour would be a light peach. As she seems to have a fondness for it. While her animal would be a cat. Doesn't matter what breed, just a basic cat paha sorry cat lovers >.> Her nationality though would be Swedish. Justice - Most colours would be Justice for a particular reason. Though his main one would be Black I guess ^^ The animal that would best fit Justice would be a dog, while his nationality would also be Swedish. Shared with his sister. Luna - Her colour would be a very dark blue, or black. The colour you'd get in a clear night sky with the moon glowing out at you. Her animal would be a dolphin, don't ask haha. But her nationality would be Italian! REH and REFH '''- Surprise! I even included the robots! :3 Their colour would be Aqua! DON!! While their animal would be an elephant or hippo! and their nationality would be Cybertron!! DON!!! '''Inferno - Infernos colour would be green. A basic grassy green, and his animal? Kind of take your pic out of the two!! hehe! XD He'd be a husky with the nationality of the Finnish. 'Calicco '- His colour would be a dark purple. Similar to Petal in a sense. While his animal would be a fox, sneaky uhuhuhu. His nationality would either be persian or American :3 'Daemon '- Daemon my man!! his colour would be a light misty grey. With his animal being somewhere along the lines of a Seal or Racoon! I'm not sure on him if I'm honest. But his nationality would be German. Jesus that was a big question to answer!! aaha xD I hope I've amused you at all and I apologise greatly if I've left something out or disappointed. Thanks for the compliment about the ships too!! I love them as well!! :D Cheers pal! Forever missing ya yukimura!